First French Kiss Tamaki Love Story
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Tamaki/OC please read!


**DISCLAIMER:Again I do not own Ouran I only own my OC and my plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Florence D'Aubigne  
><strong>Age: <strong>same as Tamaki- 17  
><strong>Family: <strong>older sister, father  
><strong>Looks:<strong>Blond hair with blue eyes,Black dress,white hat,2 black ribbons

* * *

><p><strong>Story start:<br>**- It has been ages since i last saw Tamaki! – thought a girl as she entered the gates of Ouran High School. – Wonder if he'll recognize me...  
>She just moved here from France and somehow maneged to convince her father to let het attend Ouran High, she hated home school. She held an old photograph in her hands as she made her way towards the principals office. After knocking on the door and hearing a low „come in!" she entered the room. There she recieved her class chedule and classroom number. Smiling she walked towards the mentioned room and knocked there too. Entering she glanced over the class and saw a familiar face; blonde hair, blue eyes... Tamaki Suoh.<br>- Well miss D'Augigne, you can take a seat next to mr. Suoh! – stated the teacher.  
>Suoh! So she was right, it was Tamaki. Still smiling she walked over to the mentioned table and sat down. The lesson continued. It was french class, and since she was full french she could help the teacher out sometimes. Well usually Tamaki did that, but now he was too busy staring at the new girl. She was familiar to him and her name rang some bells, but he didn't know from where he knew her. Once she glanced at him, he quickly turned away as a light blush spread across his face. The school bell rang... it was time for the next class. Florence saw Tamaki talk with a black haired guy. As she walked passed them Tamaki lightly grabbed her arm.<br>- Miss D'Augigne, would you consider coming to the Host Club after classes? – questioned Kyoya.  
>- Host Club? – asked back Florence.<br>- You didn't her of the Host Club yet? – Kyoya raised an eyebrow. – Well, in that case come to the third music room, and you'll see...  
>With that Kyoya left the other two behind. Florence turned to Tamaki who kept staring after his classmate. When he turned to face her, he saw Flo looking at him with a questioning face.<br>- Well... hope to see you soon, miss D'Augigne! – he stated kissing her hand.  
>- Please call me Florence! – she said with a dull voice.<br>Flo turned on her heels and headed towards her next class. Tamaki was shocked, he finally realized where he knew this girl from. They met before his mother got sick, they played for hours, laughed and were best friends. Unfortunately after his mother fell ill, he didnt saw her anymore. He shook his head and headed towards the next class, but not before sending a text massege to every Host Club member.  
>„As soon as classes are over run to the Club room!" said the massege.<br>After a painfuly long day, Tamaki ran to the third music room as fast as he could. He tapped with his feet, while pacing back and forth waiting for the others. The door opened and the twins and Haruhi walked in.  
>- Where are earth were you? – yelled Tamaki.<br>- What's the matter my lord? – asked the twins at once.  
>- I wrote the massege.. to get back here... as fast as you can... and you're...<br>Tamaki kept on blabbering about stuff, but the other three didn't pay attention to them. Once Mori, Honey and Kyoya got there, they sat down and Kyoya explained the situation to them.  
>- Florence D'Augigne is Tamaki's old friend. She just moved here with her father, Antonin D'Augigne and older sister, Francette... Her mother died in a car accident twelwe years ago. She's a straight A student, a professional ballett dancer and playes the violin too.<br>All the time the others kept nodding once in a while (actually at every sentence). They still had a half an hour to get ready before their guests would start coming.

It was almost time to close up the door to the Host Club and Florence was nowhere to be seen. Tamaki could hardly focus on his guests, he kept thinking about the girl. Suddenly the door opened once more and Flo stood there. Almost every head turned towards her. The twins jumped up and grabbed both of her hands pulling her into the room. Tamaki jumped up, but Mori and Honey grabbed him and pulled him towards the balcony. Kaoru and Hikaru did the same to Florence. Once the two were outside the ithers closed and locked the balcony door. Tamaki swallowed hard as he saw Flo so close t her. Aftyer all those years ago he did have a crush on her.  
>- Tamaki? – she questioned glancing up at him.<br>- Yes miss D'Augigne? –he questioned.  
>- Call me Flo... like you used to...<br>Tamaki nodded. An uncorfortable silence fell on them. They haven't seen each other in years, they should have lots of thing to talk about. Right? Not so much... The silence kept growing; Flo glanced at her clock. She couldnt wait to get out of the yellow monster aka the girl's school uniform. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Tamaki leaning closer to her. Her eyes widened but a sweet sensation ran through her body when their lips collided. She felt Tamaki's arms warp around her waist, as she slid hers around his neck and into his hair. Her lips parted as Tamaki's tongue slipped into her mouth.  
>- The first french kiss is the best! – stated Florence laughing slightly once they pulled away.<br>Tamaki nodded and pushed his lips to hers once more. Suddenly the balcony's door flew open, the camera flashed and clapping and cheering was heard. Pulling away from each other both Tamaki and Florence stared wide eyed at the group. The guests already left so now only the Host Club members were there. Hikaru held the camera grinning.  
>- Hi! I'm Honey! – stated the little man jumping in front of her and Tamaki.<br>- Nice to meet you! – she smiled.  
>Tamaki pulled her closer, resting her arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. From that point on she knew that living in Japan wouldn't be so bad anymore...<p>

**The End~  
><strong>


End file.
